Brady Rangers
by Goosefire
Summary: Zordon's first team. Why were they selected?
1. Chapter 1

**Brady Rangers**

by

Goosefire

Zordon selected a team of Power Rangers in 1993. What no one knows is his first team was selected in 1974: 3 brothers and 3 sisters. This is their story.

Barry Williams as Greg Maureen McCormick as Marcia

Red Ranger Green Ranger

Tyrrannosaurus Dragonzord

Christopher Knight as Peter Eve Plumb as Jan

Blue Ranger Black Ranger

Unicorn Basilisk

Mike Lookinland as Bobby Susan Olsen as Cindy

Purple Ranger Yellow Ranger

Chameleon Bear

Chapter 1

A boring day in southern California until the news reported a meteorite crashing down and starting a fire. The Brady kids, as they were popularly known, wanted to get near the disaster area for it's excitement. They had no idea being so close would be more important than that.

The 6 Brady kids were simply talking over the novelty of a meteorite crash when each felt a strong pull and were taken from the area. They were surprised to land inside a sophisticated structure they would call the Command Center.

A robot-like machine, roughly Bobby's height, approached and identified itself as Alpha-5. Then, the gaze of each was drawn to a plasma tube and a giant floating head, who called himself Zordon.

"GREETINGS, BRADY KIDS!" boomed the voice of the being.

Not knowing how to respond, they made a standard greeting; then they took to exploring, not guessing that the science of the Command Center was ahead of the outside world by almost a century, and that didn't include the teleport science. Alpha began to tell them where they were, including some info about Zordon.

"IT IS TIME TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE BROUGHT HERE, AND ABOUT THE THREAT FACING EARTH WHICH MAY MEAN ITS END!" boomed Zordon. "AND WHY YOU WERE SELECTED TO FIGHT THIS EVIL."

Evil? That caught their attention.

"FIRST, TO ASSIGN YOUR POWERS." boomed Zordon. "GREG. AS OLDEST YOU WILL BE THE LEADER AND WILL BE THE RED RANGER."Greg was amazed to find himself wearing a red and white costume. "MARCIA, YOU WILL BE THE GREEN RANGER." Marcia's uniform differed from her brother's as his had red diamonds accenting his white boots and gloves while her's had green triangles. Also she had a golden shield over most of her upper body.

"PETER, YOU WILL BE THE BLUE RANGER. JAN, YOU WILL SERVE AS THE BLACK RANGER." Again, they had similar uniforms, with the main difference in color. Peter had a blue body suit, including boots and gloves. These had a golden band at the top and a wide golden belt and a golden laminate design on the face of the helmet. The belt had two holsters and over his torso was a white smock-like covering. Jan's uniform was black, and her white top extended into a short skirt below the belt. It also had a different laminate in the face.

"BOBBY, YOU ARE TO RECEIVE THE POWERS OF THE PURPLE RANGER. CINDY, THE POWERS OF THE YELLOW RANGER ARE YOURS TO BEAR." Again a marked difference from the others which prompted the question from Peter, "Zordon, why are the uniforms so different?" Bobby and Cindy wore similar uniforms, each with short boots topped with a black-and-white band, as well as a small black lightning bolt and a short sword on the back and a faceless helmet with a dark visor, the only difference being Bobby's uniform was purple and Cindy wore yellow.

"GREG AND MARCIA, YOU DRAW YOUR POWERS FROM THE FIRST LEVEL OF THE MORPHIN GRID: THE DINOSAUR LEVEL WHICH REPRESENTS THE BODY; PETER AND JAN, YOU DRAW YOUR POWERS FROM THE THUNDER LEVEL WHICH REPRESENTS THE MIND; AND BOBBY AND CINDY, YOUR POWERS COME FROM THE NINJA LEVEL WHICH REPRESENTS THE SPIRIT."

Jan and Peter studied the wrist-mounted transformation devices, while Bobby and Cindy simply held their transformation tools. The six of them looked at each other as Zordon asked if they would take the responsibility of being Rangers After a few moments, they all agreed. Then Zordon began to brief them on the threat that required Rangers.


	2. Chapter 2

**BRADY RANGERS**

**by**

**GOOSEFIRE**

A/N I came across an author on a different site and he did a great job of explaining the Morphin Grid powering the original MMPR. Based on his information and the original Sentai, I have decided the grid level and color of each of the Brady Kids.

The original MMPR was derived from 3 shows: Zyurangers, Dairangers and Kakurangers. Unfortunately, Saban made a mess so I cannot use white or pink ninja in this story. This story is set in the final season of Brady Bunch with ages as follows: Greg-17, Marcia-16, Peter-15, Jan-14, Bobby-13, Cindy-12.

Chapter 2

The six kids sat in a circle in Greg's attic room; it had been over a week since Zordon had tapped them to be Rangers and they noticed they had begun wearing clothing in their Ranger colors. They still questioned the meaning of the colors and Grid levels.

"I did some research." announced Peter. "Greg, your red shows you to be a leader even if you do take the hot-headed approach. Marcia, your green shows you to be something of a trouble magnet. Both of you are dino level powers: this simply means you have raw power and take the direct approach to a problem." No kidding! thought Marcia rubbing her nose as she remembered getting hit as well as other memories like broken dates.

Peter continued. "I'm a blue which means simply, I'm a thinker and take my time, mostly. Blues are usually scientists but can also be philosophers. Jan, as a black, is more a feeler; blacks are artists and musicians. As thunders we use our minds more to think things through; like it or not, you must admit this is true." Greg decided Peter was correct: He and Jan were more cautious and tended to work things through before attacking the problem. "Bobby and Cindy?" Marcia asked.

"Bobby, as a purple, is cunning but has a code of honor to go with it; Cindy is a yellow which means she's a healer. The ninja level is spirit which means there is a great deal of intuition involved in problem solving. I'm certain everyone has noticed we seem drawn to our Ranger colors in our clothing."

That was for sure: Greg was sitting in the circle wearing a bright red shirt; next to him, Marcia was wearing a green dress; Peter had a blue shirt; Jan wore black slacks; Bobby had a purple shirt and Cindy wore a yellow dress.

"This alien that Zordon mentioned, did you learn anything about her?" asked Jan. Peter made an immediate reply. "The files identify her as Vind Saban, powerful on many levels and dangerous as she seems to have no sense of remorse or regret. Zordon's records say she has enslaved or destroyed many inhabited planets, not just in this galaxy but in others as well, and has been at it for over 5,000 years!"

Peter paused to let them process the information, then went on to reveal that this galactic enemy was capable of changing her appearance so it would be almost impossible to recognize her.

What they did not realize was that their adversary was aware of them and plotting countermeasures to deal with them. Suddenly they heard a noise over their new communicators. Dee dee DEE DEE dee..dee.

"It's Zordon!" Called Greg. "Our first mission; I wonder what it will be."


End file.
